


It Should've Been Me

by RileyMasters



Series: Push: Varying Viewpoints [1]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years, eight months, seventeen days, four hours, fifty-six minutes, and nine seconds. That's how long it's been since you died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should've Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that just wouldn't go away. Originally written right after the movie came out.

Two years, eight months, seventeen days, four hours, fifty-six minutes, and nine seconds.

That's how long it's been since you died.

Yeah. I counted. Every minute.

You died in my arms, in the middle of the road, covered in blood.

You didn't See it coming.

I couldn't Move fast enough.

No, not by a bullet. Not the easy way.

No, a drunk kid, in a sports car, going at least a hundred.

He hit you. Hard.

Your pad went flying, scattering pictures everywhere.

Your pink highlights vanished underneath the red.

I shouted.

You screamed.

Then there was silence.

I Moved as fast as I could to you.

I held you close as you slipped away.

I felt you die.

Now you're buried in some backwater Canadian town, a million miles from Hong Kong.

I never left you for more than a few days.

I saved your mom. She jumped off a cliff after seeing your grave.

Everyone we knew has come to pay respects to you.

God knows where they are now.

Damn it!

If only I had Moved faster.

I should've died.

It should've been me.


End file.
